coolection_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:COOLection TV/RS History
The History of Radiator Springs 1900's Stanley Steamer was born approx. 1909, though the exact date is not certain. He might have been born in either Detroit, MI or somewhere in Tennessee. (he never did like to reveal too much of his past, as he was always focused on the future) In early 1909, he took his first job working as a radiator-cap salesman, in a time where cars still used steam as their main source of getting around. He'd always had high hopes to make a fortune, especially in the west where there were more opportunities to be found. He left in mid-1909 towards California, leaving most of his family behind. He never seemed to stop moving along, and only when his water intake was dangerously low did he take very quick breaks. Folks who knew him way back remember him as a highly eccentric young man who was very idealistic. He would stop at nothing to reach his goal, or so they said. He followed most of the path that would become Route 66, 17 years later. He stopped right in the middle of the Sonoran desert one day in mid-1909, after noticing a natural spring spouting up from the ground. He viewed this as his own personal oasis and stayed around for a few hours, cooling himself off. Stanley spotted another two Steamers heading towards the spring, looking as if they were going to fall apart from overheating. Stanley offered to help her out by the spring, and even sold them complementary radiator-caps. The steamers thanked him for his kindness and explained that he and his daughter were trying to head south to raise a new family and got lost in the desert. The man told Stanley that, if any more poor souls were to get lost here without his help, the entire desert would soon be littered with car corpses, and offered him to establish a simple water stop to help those heading south or west refill and continue their journeys. To Stanley, not only did this mean helping other young, ambitious cars reach their goals, it also meant he would be able to gain a fortune if he sold a radiator-cap for each customer who takes a break at the spring. He called this particular spring Stanley's Oasis, and it would set up as the foundation for what would become Radiator Springs. The California plan was all but abandoned. 1910's The town itself was established in 1911, a tiny watering spot with perhaps three small shops maximum, and it did not even have a courthouse back then. But Stanley viewed his town as his pride and joy, and continued to tend the spring every day, welcoming customers and selling his trademark radiator-caps. 1920's The town stayed modest and unknown until 1926. When the US numbered highway system had been established, the tiny town and spring became a part of Route 66. Following 1926, business boomed, with cars coming from every direction setting up shop in this town, looking to make a fortune much as Stanley did when he was younger. The town grew considerably, bringing in a plethora of new characters. Radiator Springs was soon a hot spot. In the fall of 1927, Stanley was tending his oasis as usual and greeting customers when in the distance he spotted a young Model T collapse just a few inches away from the town. Enraptured by the beauty of the car, but also concerned for her wellbeing, he ordered the town's tow truck to tow her to the oasis, where Stanley could treat her. They conversed for a while after the Model T had cooled off and regained her strength. She was from Detroit, and was trying to find herself a new home after she felt she was old enough to live alone, but she underestimated the hardships of her journey. She thanked Stanley, and she introduced herself as Lizzie F. Ord. The two became fast lovers, particularly after Stanley bought her an exquisite radiator-cap, fitted with a shimmering diamond and gracefully sculpted. Although they loved each other dearly and were soon inseparable, Stanley's eccentric and eager personality was sometimes a bit much for Lizzie, but in the end she dealt with it. In 1929, during a balmy summer day, Stanley offered to take Lizzie out for a drive, it was a surprise as to where they would go, he said. Lizzie said she was busy tending to her newly-established curio shop, and it took a few tries for her to finally say yes, just one drive. Stanley happily drove her around the desert, showing each unique location to her and explaining their names. There was the Cadillac Range, Willy's Butte, and Tailfin Pass among others. Stanley's favorite place, however, was just up on Tailfin Pass, to a cliff where they could overlook the entirety of the town and the surrounding desert. 1930's Stanley and Lizzie officially became married in 1931, and they had their photograph taken, a picture which now lies in the back of Lizzie's curio shop, along with her other prized possessions, not for sale. Lizzie would become Mrs. Lizzie F. Ord-Steamer, and to this day she keeps that name despite being widowed. Despite their very happy and close life, they never had children for reasons unknown (Lizzie prefers not to talk about it). By then, Radiator Springs was no longer the tiny ramshackle town it used to be, and was now rather large, occupying a gas stop (as most cars had then switched to gas), a few motels, body art and tire stores, and even a courthouse, and Stanley's Oasis stood exactly where it was decades ago, a reminder of inspiration and success. 1940's In 1949, Stanley went missing. The news was widespread and reached far out of town. All they knew was that he wanted to try to expand the town, so he searched more of the desert, but he never came back. The new Sheriff searched for Stanley with no luck. Lizzie was devastated and would often lock herself up in the curio shop, declaring the shop closed for days and even weeks on end. Stanley was confirmed dead in 1945, after following tracks to where he may have gotten lost, finding his remains. The new local sheriff and tow truck returned only his hubcap. A statue commemorating Stanley was built and was to be placed right in front of the courthouse. Lizzie fell into a deep depression and rarely left her shop or talked to anyone. Her closest friend, the tow truck who had saved her all those years ago, was always by her side and supporting her, even buying her a radio to keep her updated on any current events. The tow truck himself died in an accident only two years later, but was survived by his young son. 1950's Radiator Springs perhaps reached its peak in the 50s, bringing in yet more cars, including many familiar faces still around to this day. Lizzie rarely made appearances but had since reopened her shop, and every night visited Stanley's statue. In 1957, Flo was built and immediately became a part of the Motorama Girls. She toured the whole country, but always wanted more in life than just pictures and auto-graphs. In 1959, Ramone was built and opened up shop as Ramone's House Of Body Art. He took over its predecessor, Derek "Decals" Dobbs. Derek continued to work for Ramone and painted the "Radiator Springs, A Happy Place" Mural near the Courthouse. Later this year, Flo and the Motorama Girls made way into town due to Miss Victoria, Flo's chaperone, broke down. Doc Hudson had the task of repairing Miss Victoria. In 1984, Route 66 was scheduled to be bypassed by Interstate 40. Still naive and not yet knowing what would befall the town, the citizens had prepared a welcoming ceremony, but no-one came. The town stayed silent and gradually disappeared off the map throughout the 80s to the early 00s. Despite the lack of activity, the citizens waited and waited for a traveler to come by. In 2004, Sally Carrera, a young Porsche collapsed near the town. Lizzie, despite her old age by then, noticed this and was reminded of how she herself came to this town. The tow truck's son, now fully grown himself, towed the exhausted car into the gas stop, and had the doctor examine her. She explained that her name was Sally Carrera and that she had fled from Los Angeles, since she was tired of the hectic life there, and the stress of being a lawyer. She'd hoped to move to another city, but fell in love with the town's simplicity and quietness, and established her own motel. She often listened to Lizzie's stories, although the old Model T's memory was much more foggy. Lizzie was much too old and tired to drive her up tailfin pass, so she had the tow truck do it for her, the exact same path Stanley had taken Lizzie to. The town remained quiet even then, but Sally was hopeful and even adamant about incoming travelers who may find their way here. She'd often wish that someone, anyone, would come and rejuvenate the town into its former glory. In 2006, a lost race car crashed into the town of Radiator Springs. -Written by COOLection TV & Tin Lizzie Category:Blog posts